MI RUBIO NIÑERO
by DulceMinina
Summary: Draco Malfoy se quedo al cuidado de un pequeño Potter. ¿Qué pasará cuando el moreno le empiece a preguntar sobre la sexualidad? Drarry Advertencias: Shota / Shotacon


**Notas de la Autora:**

El otro día revisaba algunos de mis escritos publicados y encontré este "Mi Rubio Niñero" lo escribí allá por el 2009 (hace poquito nomas...) y fue mi intento de one-shot shotacon. Sé que muchas no son fans de este género, pero igual se los comparto con esa advertencia.

Adicionalmente y para quienes leyeron la historia en otras paginas donde publique bajo el seudónimo de Hitomi, no se sorprendan si hay pequeños detalles variados. He intentando re editarlo a fin de que puedan darle mejor lectura.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la excelente autora J.K Rowling que creo el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

La historia se desarrolla en una realidad paralela y no esta vinculada al mundo mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>MI RUBIO NIÑERO<strong>

-¡James Potter o te levantas o date por divorciado!-gritaba un pelirroja mientras zarandeaba a su moreno esposo, pues hacia más de cuarto de hora que no daba su brazo a torcer con respecto a dejar su sueño.

-Bueno, entonces luego te paso la manutención - respondió aún semidormido, cubriéndose con las sábanas al tiempo que se giraba y le daba la espalda.

-Por Merlín, vamos James, despierta, faltan menos de dos horas para que salga nuestro vuelo y aún no te levantas.

-Pero igual no iré, porque Harry no se puede quedar solo - explicaba entre sueños el Potter.

-Tienes que ir, porque somos socios, ¿lo recuerdas?, Lucius, Narcissa, tu y yo, y si no estamos los cuatro, no habrá alianza con el consorcio AD - la pelirroja se acaricio las sienes intentando relajase; en momentos así no podía evitar preguntarse porque se había desposado con ese moreno perezoso. No es que siempre se las diera de vago u ocioso, pero cuando James Potter decidía que su sueño era sagrado, no había quien lo disuadiera de lo contrario.

-Pero...Harry no tiene niñera-dijo el moreno, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar. La miro divertido, y Lily no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño; a su esposo le encantaba verla rabiar, era su pasatiempo divertido y ese día no había sido la excepción.

-Lo sé, pero ya verás que ahora mismo lo soluciono - aún no tenía un plan correctamente formulado, pero era hábil e inteligente. Alguna idea aparecería y todo estaría bien.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-No realmente - suspiró cansada-¿Y Draco con quién se quedará? - intento desviar la conversación; admitir que no tenía idea de que hacer no ayudaría en nada y su esposo lo usaría como arma para evitar salir de viaje y aunque a ella tampoco le fascinará la idea de pasarse días enteros en reuniones sin fin; una responsabilidad era una responsabilidad.

-Mi cielo, él ya tiene quince, está acostumbrado a quedarse solo desde los diez - explicó apaciblemente el moreno, regalandole una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es un problema que Harry tan solo tenga nueve - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba al ropero que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación - ponte esto - le entrego unas prendas tras una breve pausa en la que se dedicó a buscarle ropa a su marido.

-Siempre eliges mi ropa-comentó un tranquilo mientras cogía la camisa blanca con rayas celestes y el pantalón de vestir azul marino.

-Si quieres, no lo hago

-Me encanta que lo hagas - ronroneo el mayor poniéndose de pie, y tomando por la cintura a su esposa

-¿Quién cuidará de nuestro pequeño?-se preguntó en voz alta la mujer tras darle un cálido beso

-No tengo idea-respondió un pensativo moreno

-A no ser que... - ambos se miraron y sin poder contenerse empezaron a reír.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, Sra. Potter, perdón por la demora - saludaba un apuesto joven en el umbral de la puerta a una encantadora pelirroja.<p>

-¿Bromeas Draco?, si haz llegado en diez minutos, es todo un récord para mí- le regalo un cálido beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo - y no me digas señora, que me siento vieja, dime tía Lily, ya sabes que somos como de la familia.

-Esto...sí - titubeo mientras ingresaba a la casa

-¡Draco, hijo que gusto verte!- un animado moreno bajaba por las escaleras con los brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida al recién llegado.

-Tío James - saludo Draco estrechándole la mano una vez se hubieran encontrado frente a frente.

-¿Y tú equipaje?

-Lo traerá la criada dentro de unos minutos-explicó tranquilo

-Perfecto- Lily lo miro complacida.

- Tú cuarto ya sabes donde está y tiene todo lo que te gusta, la tv de plasma, la laptop y tu minicomponente, además nadie a tocado tus libros-explicó James mientras tomaba las valijas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

- Cuídense mucho Draco, nos estaremos comunicando- Lily salía apresurada no sin antes darle un beso y abrazo de despedida.

- ¿Harry sabe que iba a venir?-preguntó el Malfoy

- Aún no despierta es igual de perezoso que su padre - la pelirroja frunció el ceño en dirección de su esposo, quien al notarlo la miro divertido.

- Le dejamos una carta en su alcoba explicándole todo, no te preocupes - agregó James - Bueno, nos vemos en unos días

- Apúrate cariño, que faltan escasos minutos para que salga nuestro vuelo - Lily tomo la mano de su marido y lo jalo fuera de la residencia.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y el rubio se encontró consiente que estaba prácticamente solo en aquella gran mansión, que para excentricismo de sus dueños no contaba con ningún empleado, decían que era la mejor forma de vivir "hogareñamente".

Si bien el rubio había pasado allí gran parte de su vida, puesto que él y Harry a pesar de la diferencia de edad eran muy buenos amigos, aún así no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener que hacer todas las cosas por sí mismo, desde prepararse un sándwich hasta tener que prepararse él solo su baño con burbujas. No es que fuera un haragán pero comparado con su mansión que estaba llena de empleados y empleadas haciendo todo el trabajo de la casa por él, como que el cambio no era para festejarlo, pero estaba bien, al fin y al cabo los Potter y los Malfoy gozaban de una gran posición económica y compartían negocios juntos, la amistad entre las familias venía de tiempos atrás y ello no implicaba que su forma de vivir fuese igual. Dio un gran suspiró y con el ceño fruncido pensó "_en que me he metido_" mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su recamara.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, el sol entraba por la enorme ventana que había al lado de su cama. Pestaño varias veces hasta poder acostumbrarse a la luz, y sin poder contenerse dio un largo y sonoro bostezo - Buenos días - escuchó una conocida voz hacia su espalda. Se giró para comprobar que no sé había equivocado, y ahí en frente de él, recostado en el marco de la puerta, se hallaba un adolescente de piel tan clara como la nieve, cabellera rubia, brillante y hermosos ojos grises.<p>

- Hola, Draco - saludó sonriente, mientras se colocaba sus pequeñas gafas

- Eres un perezoso - le regaño divertido

- ¿Mamá y papá?-preguntó no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos en clara señal de que no le había gustado el comentario del mayor.

- Ya se fueron, y por esta semana yo estaré a cargo-explicó tranquilo-hay una carta en tu mesa de noche que dejaron ellos, explicándote todo y el desayuno está servido, así que no demores en bajar-sentenció antes de girarse e irse escaleras a bajo. El moreno lo vio retirarse y no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio siempre sería un mandón de primera, la sola afirmación hizo que inflara las mejillas, logrando un gracioso puchero.

* * *

><p>- Mamá y papá dicen que te haga caso en todo - decía animadamente mientras comía su tostada<p>

- Que sabios - comentaba con egocentrismo, mientras dejaba mostrar su sonrisa de superioridad

- Pero que vanidoso - comentó bajito

- Te escuche - amenazó el mayor

- ¿Y qué, piensas castigarme? - preguntó divertido

- Tal vez... solo un poco de tortura... ya sabes - se limitó a decir con voz divertida. El solo hecho de pensar en hacerle daño le desagradaba, pues la verdad era que siempre había querido mucho a ese "pequeñín" y aunque nadie lo supiera desde que se conocieran se había preocupado por mantenerlo contento y seguro.

Los padres de Harry James Potter Evans y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, habían sido desde siempre los mejores amigos, por lo que una vez que Lily, James, Lucius y Narcissa habían terminado los estudios, se casaron y fundaron una sólida empresa como socios. Es así que años después Lucius tuvo a su heredero Draco y casi seis años después James ve nacer a su primogénito, al que llamaría Harry. Desde entonces ambos chicos habían crecido como hermanos, y aunque sus padres siempre habían tenido que salir de viaje, nunca se habían quedado juntos, esta era la primera vez, y también era la primera vez que el rubio tenía que hacerse cargo de alguien mas que no era él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya te cepillaste? - preguntó divertido, mientras seguía leyendo amenamente su libro de ciencias políticas recostado apaciblemente en el sofá.<p>

- Sí mi coronel - respondió el moreno moreno llevando una mano a la cabeza, saludando cual cadete e inflando el pecho en el proceso. Sabía que Draco se reiría al verlo, pero para su mala fortuna el Malfoy siguió ojeando las paginas de su libro.

- Bien, ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde - agrego firmemente y sin dejar de mirar su libro.

- Pero aún no me he bañado - refutó un triste pequeño al verse ignorado.

- ¿Y qué esperas? - por primera vez Draco alzó la mirada.

- Bueno es que...es un secreto - respondió a media voz, agachando la mirada.

- No entiendo - negó descolocado el mayor - ¿existe algún secreto para que te bañes?

- Es que... ¿prometes no decirle a nadie? - sonrió

- Bueno...

- Ya sé que soy un niño grande - empezó a explicar con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, a lo que el rubio no pudo más que disimular las ganas de reír - pero...mi mami...aún me baña - terminó sonrojado

- ¿eso es todo? - preguntó aún sin comprender

- ¿no te vas a burlar porque mi mami me bañe? - el moreno lo observo con un puchero de lo más adorable según la opinión del Malfoy

- Mi madre creo que me baño hasta las cinco, ciertamente, pero que te sigan aseando no tiene nada de malo - explicó tranquilo

- Gracias - sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Venga, que no es para tanto

- Entonces...me haces un favor - preguntó sonrojado

- Dime

- ¿Me podrías bañar? - El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa sencilla pregunta, cómo se le ocurría al Potter que él, Draco Malfoy, iba a rebajarse a bañar a un niño de nueve años, era casi un insulto. Bastante había tenido con aceptar un trabajo de niñero en el cual no había remuneración alguna de por medio, como para encima actuar de nana.

Suspiró con frustración - Harry, creo que esta de más que te respondas... sabes que no puedo - intento decirlo procurando no herir susceptibilidades.

- ¿Porque no? ¿no dijiste que no había nada de malo en que me bañen? - el moreno inclino ligeramente la cabeza y lo miro directamente, denotaba una completa incomprensión ante la respuesta del rubio.

- Tú mismo me dijiste que tu madre es la que te baña, sería inadecuado que yo lo hiciera.

- Pero...

- Ese es labor de madres, no algo que cualquiera pueda hacerte - supuso que lo mejor era explicarle las cosas de un modo honesto pero dejando en claro que no debía dejar que nadie a parte de ella lo tocara - recuerda Harry, la única que tiene derecho a tocarte es tía Lily.

- ¿Y tú porque no?

- Porque yo soy varón.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Harry... es complicado - se estaba quedando sin respuestas y la frustración empezaba a matarlo - solo ve y bañate ¿si?

- Por favor... no puedo solo

- Harry...

- Será el único favor que te pida y de ahí hasta que regrese mi mami no volveré a tocar el agua.

- Pero...

- Por favor... - el moreno agacho la cabeza y la quebrada voz que uso para decir lo último solo era un indicativo de que iba a llorar.

- De acuerdo - se rindió - te enseñare como bañarte adecuadamente y mañana lo harás tu solo, ¿esta bien?

- Sí, te espero en la tina entonces - dijo con picardía, mientras subía casi corriendo las escaleras. El rubio lo miró asombrado por el cambio radical en cuanto a sus emociones, se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en que en ese momento lo había visto sumamente adorable.

* * *

><p>- Tallare tu espalda, ¿de acuerdo? - el moreno por toda respuesta tan solo se limitó a asentir - Bien - suspiró un cansado rubio mientras cogía la esponja y empezaba con su labor - ahora el jabón - suspiro pensando en como demonios había terminado haciendo aquello, tú y tu lado amable Draco, resoplo con indignación.<p>

- Se siente bien - ronroneo el menor. El mayor sin saber porque empezó a sentir que las mejillas le empezaban a quemar, solo suspiró y continuó con su labor - Draco, ¿estás bien? - preguntó al notar el sonrojo de su casi hermano mayor.

- Si - respondió algo cabreado desviando la mirada.

- Bueno...

- Ya acabe - anunció mirando hacia la puerta, como intentando esconder el sonrojo que en su blanquecina piel era mas que notorio.

- Pero...aún no me haz bañado todo - se quejó el menor, señalando sus piececitos y bracitos - así no aprenderé bien.

El Malfoy haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se limitó a rodar los ojos y a asentir - bueno párate - ordenó de mal genio. El menor obedeció, y al instante Draco se maldijo a si mismo por haberle pedido eso pues ante sus ojos tenía un pequeño y delgado cuerpecito totalmente desnudo. Y por muy idiota que se sintiera sus ojos se habían clavado en la entrepierna del menor. Qué demonios pasaba con él, era un misterio que lo llevaba a reprenderse mentalmente a si mismo aun sin poder dejar de mirar.

- ¿Es pequeño verdad? - preguntó una inocente voz, que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- A mi "amiguito"- señalo sonrojado

- Esto...está bien para tu edad - dijo tranquilo, aunque se sentía un completo depravado mirando de esa forma nada sana al menor

- Mis amigos dicen que es muy pequeño

- ¿Pequeño, para qué?

- Para... - dudo un segundo como si intentara decidir si era buena idea contarle al mayor - bueno no sé cosas de grandes, dicen - explicó restándole importancia. Malfoy no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre que cosas les ensañaban en la actualidad a los niños en la escuela, el término cosas de grandes debería estar prohibido en el vocabulario del moreno, era tan pequeño y aparentemente alguien había osado intentar despertar su instinto sexual. Deberían encerrar al depravado, al profesor que permite que se hable de aquello y al director por contratar a alguien así. Ahora que lo meditaba adecuadamente, deberían clausurar esa escuela - Mi amigo Jimmy, dice que una vez su primo se la toco - el morenito acababa de decirle algo que lo dejo en completo shock.

- ¡Qué! - gritó sin poder contenerse. Harry lo miro asustado pero en seguida se llevo un dedo a la boca y con un leve sonido le indico que mantuviera silencio.

- Es un secreto Draco - lo miro acusadoramente - solo te cuento porque confío en ti - frunció el ceño - ¿no le dirás a nadie verdad? - el rubio trago pesadamente, sabía que ese tipo de información debía decírsela directamente a los padres del moreno, contarle de Jimmy el depravado para que así lo expulsaran de esa escuela. Un niño, por muy grande que fuera no debía estar divulgando ese tipo de secretos entre los demás.

- De acuerdo - respondió a media voz, casi en un susurro; después de todo y aunque no fuera correcto, debía callar ya que Harry había confiado en él para contarle aquello. No quería perder su confianza a esas alturas, y aún peor, arriesgarse a que el tal Jimmy le dijera más cosas y no saberlas. Debía protegerlo.

- Es que...dice que lo hizo para medir que tan largo era - continuo el morenito, denotando alivio ante la respuesta del Malfoy.

- Pero...

- Yo nunca lo he hecho, porque no sé como se hace - explicó sonrojado

- Basta con que sepas que su tamaño es el ideal - asintió e intento cambiar el tema - y ahora será mejor que yo...

- ¿Me ayudarías?

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Sí, es que mis amigos siempre me dicen que es muy pequeño y no puedo defenderme porqué no se cuanto mide - explicó haciendo un puchero e hinchando los cachetes.

El rubio cavilo las posibilidades, por un lado estaba el hecho de que no era correcto ayudar al moreno a medir ello, él sabía mejor que nadie que una vez empezabas a meterte en ese mundo las interrogantes crecían y la búsqueda de respuesta te llevaba a hacer cosas... poco sanas. Él mismo recién hacia algún tiempo atrás había empezado con preguntas un poco más curiosas que las del morenito y una cosa lo había llevado a otra, hasta que finalmente Zabini y él habían tenido algo.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho que sabía que Harry le estaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas a él porque confiaba en que no diría nada y que de algún modo lo ayudaría, la pregunta que lo asustaba es que pasaría si él no resolvía todas sus conjeturas, ¿a quién recurriría el moreno? ¿sería el tal Jimmy el que tuviera el placer de ello? Sus miedos empezaron a crecer tan rápida y descomunalmente - Es...esta bien - balbuceo sumamente cabreado; observo al moreno mirarlo anhelante y una sensación de vacío lo asalto. Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dijo que si, se conocía y sabía que hacerlo era peligroso... ¿cómo demonios pensaba medir al "_amiguito_" del moreno? ¿cómo había terminado aceptando?. Suspiró, debía calmarse y ser astuto. Solo lo ayudaré... se repitió incesante.

- ¿Cómo se mide? - el morenito tomo con una tímida mano su pequeño pene y lo alzo un poco - ¿Alguna idea? - Draco no pudo evitar pensar que esa imagen era sexy, al notar lo que acababa de afirmarse se asusto de sí mismo.

- Traeré una regla - dijo girándose y saliendo casi corriendo de la habitación.

¿Traeré una regla?, si era imbécil, idiota, tonto, estúpido... cómo se le había ocurrido hacer todo ello, definitivamente estaba cayendo del peor modo y lo peor de la situación era que él solo había decidido encontrarse en medio de ese dilema ético - la encontré - sonrió al hallar una regla de 30 cm sobre el escritorio de la habitación del menor. Entonces se sintió aún más asustado de sí mismo, en qué punto había empezado a actuar como un depravado que se excusaba tras la idea de ayudar; definitivamente su cerebro debía de haberse apagado o desaparecido en algún lapso de tiempo, no había mayor explicación ante la locura que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

- ¿Draco? - llamó el menor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Sí, ya voy - anunció regresando al cuarto de baño - toma - agregó entregandosela

- Ok - tomó la regla con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su pene e intentaba levantarlo para medirlo, pero no podía medir y sostener su pene al mismo tiempo; la sola acción hacia que se viera torpe y con el rostro tenso, Draco supuso que se estaba haciendo daño.

Sin saber cómo ni el por qué se hallo caminando en dirección al menor, y a pesar de correr el riesgo de mojarse, se coloco tras del pequeño, tomo con sus manos el miembro de Harry y acercándose a su oído susurró - ahora puedes medirlo - el menor se estremeció al contacto, pero sintió una calidez en las manos del mayor que le gusto. Por lo que sonriendo tomo la regla y empezó a medir.

- Ocho, no nueve centímetros...casi diez - comentaba tranquilo

- Te dije que estaba bien para tú edad - decía un tranquilo rubio aún cogiendo al menor

- ¿Tú crees?

- Te lo aseguro

- Bueno

- Y verás que cuando te excites crecerá más

- ¿Crecerá más, excitarse?-preguntó animado

No si con esto ya rompiste el récord de imbecilidad, cómo se le había ocurrido decir ello y peor aún como se lo iba a explicar a un niño de nueve años sin tener que caer en lo demás... - esto...cuando seas grande lo entenderás - la única frase que se le ocurrió fue la que él mismo odiaba; la que sus padres siempre que tenía una interrogante le decían.

Ahora el problema era mayor, estaba casi seguro que con toda la información que el tal Jimmy le brindaba era casi seguro que dos días después ya perdiera su virginidad y él ni se enteraría; repaso un momento de nuevo la palabra virginidad, ¿Harry siendo desvirgado por cualquier depravado? una mierda con eso, nadie lo tocaba, nadie, solo él tenía derecho, ¿derecho?, él era como un hermano menor... sí, y el motivo de sus recientes celos se debían a ello... ¿celos? en qué momento había empezado a sentir ello. Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo más confusos.

- ¿Porqué los adultos siempre dicen eso? - preguntó con voz inocente y triste que lo hizo sobresaltar. Harry seguía allí, parado en frente de él, con su pequeño pene tomado por el rubio y con la mirada clavada en él. Esas orbes verdes lo miraban acusadoramente, decepción era lo que tenía. Y no era para menos, Malfoy acababa de darle la peor respuesta del mundo.

- Porque todo se debe dar a su tiempo - concluyo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

- Enséñame - pidió con ojos llorosos - ¿cómo es que crece y que es excitarse?

- Es que...no es algo teórico... - intento evadir el tema

- ¿Es un juego?

- No

- ¿Algo que se come?

- No - lo último le causo un poco de gracia, al menos podía confirmar que el pequeño aún conservaba la inocencia propia de la edad, ello le alegro.

- No me dirás ¿verdad?

- Ya te dije... todo a su tiempo.

- Vale, supongo que siempre puedo preguntarle a mis amigos - el rubio lo miró atónito, acaso intentaba chantajearlo. A un Malfoy no se le trataba así, aunque también sabía que el moreno y su familia no se caracterizaban por ese defecto... entonces sería que estaba siendo honesto. ¿Y si al preguntar sus amigos se ofrecían a enseñarle? ¿si se aprovechaban de él?

El gemido que lanzó el menor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el rubio sin poder soportarlo y sin saber el porque había empezado a mover las manos de arriba a bajo, sujetando el pequeño miembro, las movía lentamente, en un suave compás que era acompañado de los estremecimientos y gemidos quedos que soltaba el menor.

El moreno suspiraba como si intentara calmarse pero no podía reprimirse, gemía y susurraba el nombre del mayor - Esto... - suspiraba entrecortadamente al sentir como el pequeño y húmedo cuerpo debajo de él se retorcía de placer, con una mano sujeto por la cintura al menor para que no cayera pues sus piernas apenas y lo mantenían en pie - se... llama... excitarse... - el pequeño apenas y pudo asentir.

-Siento como si... - gemía a mas no poder el menor - Draco - su vocecita había cambiado, no sonaba infantil, era más gruesa. El rubio se permitió deleitarse con ese descubrimiento.

- Aún no - susurro Draco entendiendo que el morenito no aguantaría más - espera un poco mas - ordeno mientras apretaba la punta de la erección del más joven. Los gemidos y espasmos del pequeño aumentaban con cada segundo -Un poco más, Harry - pidió

- Draco...

- Harry...

El moreno giro levemente el rostro para mirarlo y sin poder reprimirse gimió mucho más alto al tiempo que se venia manchando las manos del mayor. No era una gran descarga ya que Draco intuyo sería su primera vez, pero había sido lo suficientemente grande para la edad que tenía.

- Lo siento - se disculpo, mientras casi caía a la tina, si no hubiese sido por que se encontraba sujeto por Draco.

- No pasa nada - intentó tranquilizarlo - ahora ya sabes que es excitarse y si te diste cuenta tu pene creció, a eso se le llama ponerse erecto, eso es normal - intentó restarle importancia al tiempo que intentaba relajarse también - ahora terminemos de bañarte y a dormir - su voz denotaba tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba mas que nervioso y su "_amiguito_" también se hacia presente reclamando atención urgente.

* * *

><p>- Si papi, no te preocupes Draco me está cuidando bien - decía un pequeño moreno mientras hablaba por el celular al tiempo que tomaba un "<em>nutritivo desayuno<em>", como solía decir el heredero de los Malfoy.

- No papá, no haré ninguna fiesta en está casa..que si que ya sé que no es mía, no, no veré a Blaise está semana, si ya sé que no es buena compañía, sí ya sé que solo piensa en divertirse, si, ya - hablaba al otro lado de la mesa y desde su smartphone de última generación un fastidiado Draco - bueno adiós - cortó un poco enojado.

- Sí mami me portaré bien, cuídate mucho - se despedía dulcemente el menor.

- Ya escuchaste, debes hacerme caso - el rubio le regaló una sonriesa de suficiencia, mientras comía una tostada

- No digo nada porque en fin...bueno y que haremos hoy, yo quiero ir al parque a jugar fútbol

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- No

- Ok, vamos - sonrió de medio lado

* * *

><p>- Nueve goles a cero ¡voy ganando! - el orgulloso moreno gritaba dando saltitos al rededor del rubio. Éste por toda respuesta giro los ojos divertido, el trasfondo era que él mismo se había propuesto dejarle ganar, en parte porque quería verlo feliz y en parte porque de algún modo quería reivindicarse por su forma de actuar en la noche; se sentía mal por haber sido el autor principal de que Potter perdiera esa inocencia y de algún modo sentía que dejándolo ser un niño, tal vez... las cosas volvieran a su estado natural - ¿Jugamos otra partida?<p>

- ¿Seis de diez?

- Sí - gritó emocionado

* * *

><p>- ¿Draco? - llamó una más que conocida voz<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó entre sueños

- No puedo dormir - se quejó

- Cuenta ovejas y verás como te duermes en un instante - se sentía fatigado y quería descansar en paz.

- Ya llegue a quinientas y aún estoy despierto - se quejó

- Estos críos y su energía - pensó malhumorado, mientras se tapaba más con las frazadas

- Bueno, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo - pidió con ojos de niño bueno

- No - replicó cortante

- Por favor

- No

- Ok - y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí y acercándose lentamente a la cama, se metió en ella, se cobijo con las frazadas y se giro para ponerse a la altura de su compañero. Se abrazo a él de la cintura - buenas noches, Draco - suspiró tranquilo

- ¡Harry, sal de mi cama! - gritó sobresaltado

- No quiero - se negó rotundamente

- Harry...

- No - el moreno parecía determinado a no soltar al rubio - por cierto Draco, ¿tú también te excitas? - la pregunta vino sin previo aviso y con tanta tranquilidad que por un momento cavilo la posibilidad que el ojiverde no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Cómo me vas a preguntar eso! - el alarmado grito que dio sobresalto al pequeño, pero en seguida pareció entender la situación por lo que se limito a decir.

- No grites solo fue una pregunta, sino quieres responder está bien - Draco por toda respuesta solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente pero totalmente pálido. Ante ello el menor pareció tener una mejor idea y sin decir ni una palabra más se pegó con mayor precisión al cuerpo de su némesis y empezó a juguetear traviesamente con el borde del pantalón de pijama que llevaba puesto el mayor, lentamente fue metiendo una manita por él.

- Harry, saca es mano de ahí - amenazo sobresaltado por la intromisión.

- No quiero

- Te he dicho que... - gimió sin poder contenerse al sentir como el menor tocaba tímidamente la punta de su ya prácticamente erecto miembro.

- ¿Tú también te excitas, Draco? - volvió a preguntar sonrojado. Por toda respuesta el mayor se limitó a tomar aire y haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que le quedaba, retiro la mano del menor, se arreglo rápidamente y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

- Draco - susurro un triste morenito

* * *

><p>Por culpa del pequeño niño, el primogénito de Lucius Malfoy se había pasado gran parte de la noche parado bajo la regadera, peleando con las enormes ganas que tenía de regresar a su alcoba y hacer suyo al Potter. No había parado de maldecirse desde que aquel pensamiento lo atrapara, era imposible que de solo pensar en la noche pasada y la de ahora se excitara tanto.<p>

- ¡Por Merlín! - bramó enfurecido consigo mismo - tú - bajo la mirada - deja de endurecerte cada vez que pienso en ese pequeño, ¡podría ser mi hermano!, ¡pervertido, imbécil, pederasta!, maldición... - chasqueo bruscamente la lengua - ¿y si llamo a Blaise para que me ayude con este problema? - cavilo la posibilidad y en seguida la deshecho - no mejor no, seguro que hasta se le ocurre hacer un trío con el gatito, ¿gatito?, ¡maldición Draco, que no es tu mascota sexy!, ¿sexy?, bueno si ese cuerpecito tan delicado, con ese pequeño miembro y esos labios que me piden ser devorados, ¡eres idiota o ¿qué?, tan solo tiene nueves años, ¡nueves años!, pero es tan precoz, ¡precoz, una mierda, concéntrate Draco, eres un Malfoy, a dónde diablos se ha ido tu autocontrol! - casi toda la madrugada fue la misma historia, se sentía un completo tonto por estar peleando consigo mismo mientras las frías gotas de agua envolvían su desnudez.

* * *

><p>- ¿Rubito? - preguntó una tímida voz, dejando asomar la cabeza al marco de la puerta de la cocina.<p>

- No me llames así - pidió de mal genio, mientras bebía la segunda taza de café de la mañana. El no dormir bien solía aumentar su mal temperamento, pero el no dormir bien por querer hacer actos indebidos no solo lograba enojarlo sino también frustrarlo.

- Esto... - Al darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba a punto de tocar el tema "_prohibido_", como había decidido catalogarlo, prefirió cambiar de tema al instante.

- No sabía que querías, así que hay tienes tus cereales, el yogurt está en la refri y la leche también está servida - sentenció, mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba la tasa de café y salía de la habitación

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó tímidamente el niño, dejando denotar en su voz que se encontraba triste por la actitud del rubio, y es que toda la noche, si bien el pequeño había regresado a su habitación, casi no había podido dormir pensando en que había cometido un delito y que por ende, Draco, la persona que más admiraba y quería le dejaría de hablar, eso por sobre toda las cosas, era lo que más temía.

- A la sala - respondió el mayor sin tomar la molestia siquiera de mirarle. El menor vio como se alejaba su amigo, lo siguió con la mirada, y mientras veía como desaparecía de su vista, sintió como unas lágrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos - lo siento... - susurro muy bajito.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que Draco dejará al de ojos verde esmeralda desayunando. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, no es que se preocupara, por qué después de todo un Malfoy nunca se preocupa por nadie que no sea él mismo, pero había algo que le decía que debía ir a ver al pequeño, y por extraño que pareciera, sentía que debía pedirle perdón por tratarlo de esa manera tan fría.<p>

No era en sí que el moreno tuviera la culpa, sabía a ciencia cierta que el único responsable era él mismo. Enseñarle cosas que a su edad no era adecuado había sido un riesgo enorme, y él solo había aceptado asumirlo. Ahora era natural que el pequeño tuviera la necesidad de descubrir ciertas cosas, cosas que realmente no debía haber conocido .La frustración volvió a embargarlo; solo era un niño, y los niños demoraban en comer hasta un caramelo; intento consolarse con ese pensamiento. Pero su cerebro sabía que no era verdad, al menos no en esa situación.

Intento convencerse que no había echo nada malo, pero no podía, y por más que lo intentó no lo logro. De ese modo y sin ser consiente se encontró parado en el marco de la cocina, mirando al interior. Y hay lo vio, el pequeño que se suponía era su responsabilidad durante toda una semana estaba sentado frente a un desayuno que se encontraba intacto, con la cabeza gacha, las gafas puestas es su regazo, sus pantalones se encontraban con pequeñas manchas de agua, por lo que el mayor pudo concluir que el pequeño había estado llorando. Y ello le desgarro el corazón pues sabía a ciencia cierta que esas lágrimas habían sido por su culpa.

- Harry... - llamó entrecortadamente, pero el menor no alzó la cabeza. Draco supo que le estaba escuchando ya que vio el claro estremecimiento que sufrió el Potter al escuchar su voz - ¿porqué no haz comido?

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo - dijo con voz llorosa, aún con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó sin comprender

- Lo...que hice anoche - respondió alzando la cabeza, dejando ver como sus enormes ojos se encontraban hinchados y sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas. Draco tuvo que admitir que el moreno se veía hermoso, tierno, sería el término adecuado, según su apreciación.

- No tienes que prometer nada - hablo mientras se acercaba al lado del menor

- Pero...tú te enojaste

- No me enoje - negó parándose a su lado e inclinándose para quedar a la altura del menor lo besó en la frente - es complicado - terminó

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó más tranquilo, mientras se ponía las gafas

- Es que...yo tuve la culpa - explicó Draco - no debí enseñarte a hacer algo que no es para tu edad - explicó mientras con un mano limpiaba el rostro del pequeño

- Pero... ¿a qué edad entonces?

- No lo sé - respondió, sintiéndose totalmente tonto al no tener respuesta a aquella pregunta; recordó que en algún momento él también había querido saber, pero a diferencia del moreno, no tuvo a nadie que intentara ayudarle.

- ¿A qué edad te enseñaron a ti? - preguntó con inocencia, observando con curiosidad el leve sonrojo que provocó su pregunta en el Malfoy

- Esto... - titubeó un segundo - digamos que no fue hace mucho

- ¿Para qué sirve?

- Bueno...cuando una persona quiere mucho a otra lo hace para que la persona que quiere se sienta bien - la explicación le resulto tan poco creíble y demasiado tonta que no pudo evitar pensar con sarcasmo lo genial que había sido, y luego que diría, ¿la abeja viene y coloca la semillita en la flor?

- Pero...yo te quiero - el moreno lo miró sonriente - y mucho - l rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sin poder contenerse le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, provocando un notorio sonrojo en el menor.

- Yo también - dijo tranquilo, mientras luchaba consigo mismo para no terminar besando al pequeño - pero no es esa clase de cariño

- ¿A no?

- No, es un cariño tan fuerte que se le llama amor, es como lo que sienten nuestros padres

- Pero... ¿cómo sé que amo a alguien?

- Buena pregunta... - musitó, mientras el mismo intentaba pensar que responder, pues desde su perspectiva el nunca se había enamorado. Si bien era cierto ya había tenido sexo, pero eso nada mas, y todo porque Blaise había querido "_descubrir_" como era hacerlo con alguien, y se le había ocurrido que quien mejor que su mejor amigo para ayudarlo en esa transición. El rubio al recibir la propuesta no había puesto mucha resistencia, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir... él también quería descubrir que se sentía, si era tan delicioso como lo pintaban las películas porno que había visto a escondidas o si por lo menos era placentero. Sí tantas personas lo practicaban, algo bueno debía tener.

Cuando se decidió a aceptar la propuesta de su moreno amigo había dejado en claro dos cosas, ello era meramente físico y él sería quién estuviera arriba. Zabini había aceptado, después de todo, le había confesado que siempre había pensado que su primera vez debía ser con él, no es que lo amara o tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento demasiado fuerte y lejano a la amistad por él, era sencillamente que si lo ibas a coger, quién mejor que un tío bueno como él.

Su primera vez fue interesante, así había decidido catalogarlo después de aquella noche en la habitación del moreno, pero aún cuando se había sentido bien y muy relajado, eso no había sido amor, entonces ¿cómo sabes cuando amas si nunca haz amado? - creo... - musitó recordando lo que su madre le hubiese dicho cuando tenía casi la misma edad de su pequeño - que te das cuenta que amas a alguien cuando sientes alegría estando a su lado, si no lo tienes contigo te pones triste y eres feliz cuando él o ella es feliz - explicó recordando con genuina dulzura como su madre se lo había dicho.

El pequeño lo miro con interés, y sin previo aviso besó en la mejilla al mayor - entonces... - murmuró bajito - Draco - llamó sonriente

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el susodicho poniéndose de pie

- ¡Te amo! - gritó emocionado abrazándose a su cintura.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Draco se sintió asustado por tal confesión; no era que fueses un romántico empedernido, pero siempre había pensado que si alguien se lo diría, debía ser en un momento diferente, con alguien incluso mayor que él... no con Potter, a la edad que tenía y en medio de la cocina. Ahora que lo cavilaba mejor, ¿tenía algo que ver lo que él quería con lo que estaba pasando? ¡Por Merlín! en vez de darle una explicación de lo que era amor, acababa de confundir al morenito haciéndole creer que lo amaba. Draco Malfoy... eres un bueno para nada.

- Sabes, yo me alegro cuando te veo, es que te quiero mucho, y cuando te vas y me dejas solito me siento triste, y me gusta verte contento - explicó inocentemente

- Pe...pe... - balbuceada aún en shock

- ¿Tú no me amas? - preguntó separándose y con ojitos llorosos

Draco se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado si le decía al moreno que no, evitaría que el menor arruine su vida pero éste no dejaría de llorar y lo más probable era que lo odiara de por vida y eso él no quería. Y por otro lado si le decía que sí, lo más probable es que le diera esperanzas y tampoco quería que se sintiera mal cuando descubra que él, Draco Malfoy, no era capaz de amar ¿Qué hacer?, bueno Draco se firme dile que no y asunto arreglado - sí -¿qué? - yo también te amo - concluyó

El morenito sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a la cintura del mayor - Entonces... ¿puedo excitarte? - preguntó muy contento

- Esto...sobre eso - intentaba ganar tiempo, mientras pensaba en como evadir ello, por más que quisiera sentir de nuevo las manitas inexpertas de su ahora pequeño - no deberías pedirlo de esa manera, no es algo para que vallas preguntando por ahí, se supone que si en una pareja hay amor, eso se da simplemente - explicó inseguro; ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo con su explicación sobre la excitación, erección, amor y ahora se le había ocurrido pronunciar la palabra pareja, ¿es que acaso le estaba diciendo indirectamente al pequeño que ya eran pareja? decidió que era mejor no pensar más...

- Entendido, entonces hagámoslo - empezó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón.

- Harry, espe... - no pudo continuar pues el menor alzo la mirada y lo vio miro con tristeza, claramente decía ¿acaso no me amas? Sin poder contenerse asintió y suspirando hondamente dijo - vamos a mi cuarto.

El menor asintió y tomando de la mano al rubio se dejó guiar escaleras arriba.

El camino se le hizo largo, cada paso era como cargar un peso más. Su cabeza y su cuerpo luchaban por ver quien ganaría, si su razón o su insaciable hambre de sexo, porque para él eso era lo que era, sexo y nada más, porque él no sabía lo que era amar y mucho menos hacer el amor.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

Entraron en silencio.

Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se recostó. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que esta vez su cuerpo había ganado.

El menor se recostó a su lado.

Se miraron largamente.

Fue el menor el que dio el primer paso. Desabrochó el botón de los caros jeans de su némesis, bajo el cierre, y empezó a introducir su manita dentro del pantalón. Hizo un gracioso puchero al darse cuenta que el rubio llevaba bóxer, y lo miró como pidiéndole que se los quitara. Éste asintió y lentamente se fue quitando el pantalón para continuar con los bóxer, quedando recostado solo en camisa.

El de ojos esmeraldas se quedó mirando hipnotizado el gran miembro del rubio, que demostraba que ya estaba erecto.

- Es por mi edad - explicó el mayor, entendiendo la mirada del pequeño.

El pequeño ojiverde asintió y estirando las manos, empezó a tocar tímidamente, primero la punta, luego toda la extensión. Una vez entro en confianza, y estando seguro que el rubio no saldría corriendo, empezó a mover lentamente de arriba abajo, lo que le pareció una tortura al mayor, que no estaba seguro de poder resistir tanto encontrándose a merced de su _gatito_, era como mentalmente había decidió llamarlo.

Las expertas manos del rubio tomaron las pequeñas, y empezaron a guiarlo en la labor, conforme pasaban los segundos empezó a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que sin poder contenerse empezó gemir por lo bajo. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía controlarse pues no era dable que un Malfoy se viera a total merced de un niño de tan solo nueve años.

Harry estaba extasiado por lo que veía, tenía a su casi hermano recostado, gimiendo de placer por las "caricias" que él le daba, quería creer que él era el único que hacia sentir así a su "_rubito_". Grande fue su sorpresa cuando las expertas manos del mayor lo saltaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a él, quitándole los pantalones y calzoncillos de conejitos.

El mayor tomo la pequeña erección de su _gatito_ y empezó a masturbarlo.

La habitación se lleno de los gemidos de placer de ambos; Draco miraba con lujuria al pequeño y éste inconscientemente también lo hacía.

Sin poder contenerse el mayor se acerco al pequeño, retiró las gafas que aún llevaba puestas y lo besó. Al inicio empezó a guiar al morenito; pronto los pequeños e inexpertos labios lograron seguirle el ritmo. Lentamente empezó a lamerle el labio inferior pidiéndole sutilmente permiso para entrar y descubrir esa cavidad, el permiso fue concedido, dejando entreabierta su boquita.

El rubio estaba maravillado, tenía al niño a su total merced; mordisqueo suavemente su lengua, logrando que el pequeño gimiera muy alto, siguió jugueteando con esa cavidad antes virgen y ahora siendo totalmente explorada por él, hasta que hubo de separarse por falta de aire. El pequeño lo miró hipnotizado, mientras Draco logro pronunciar - Harry... - al tiempo que se venía manchando el vientre del menor y parte de su camiseta, cuello y rostro.

Mientras tanto el pequeño sin poder contenerse gritó - te amo... - y se vino en la mano de su némesis.

El rubio lo miró intensamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y la cordura ante las últimas palabras del Potter, que lo miraba sonrojado y con clara evidencia de estar muy agotado.

Sin saber porque le dio un beso el la cabeza y tomando sus ropas salió del habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el pequeño antes que el rubio pudiese cerrar la puerta tras de sí

- Necesito tomar un baño - comentó tranquilo, girando el rostro para sonreírle al pequeño - y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - agregó apaciblemente

El de ojos verdes hincho los cachetes y dijo - ya sabes que me tienes que bañar.

- ¿Aún no haz aprendido? - ante la avergonzada mirada del moreno agregó - Lo sé, lo sé, bueno entonces cuando regrese lo haré, ¿vale? - le regalo una amistosa sonrisa

- Ok, pero no te tardes - pidió el pequeño

- Lo intentaré - susurro por lo bajo mientras pensaba que necesitaría una ducha con agua helada por dos motivos, el primero era que aún cuando se había venido necesitaba relajarse pues tenía bastante energía y no quería cometer una locura esa misma noche. Y segundo, con solo pensar que bañaría a su pequeño al regresar, se había vuelto a poner a mil.

* * *

><p>- Ya regrese - anunció más calmado al entrar a su habitación media hora después, pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio tuvo la vista más "<em>angelical<em>" que hubiese tenido antes. En su cama se encontraba el pequeño, apaciblemente dormido, llevaba puesto tan solo una camiseta que Draco reconoció como suya; regado en el suelo estaban sus ropas incluyendo sus calzoncillos de conejitos, por lo que el mayor dedujo que su pequeño no llevaba puesto nada debajo. Por alguna extraña razón sonrió, y acercándose lentamente lo cargo en brazos. El pequeño se movió un poco y aún en sueño susurro el nombre del rubio. El mayor no pudo mas que sonreír nuevamente y pronto se encamino a la recamara del Potter.

Lo dejo tendido sobre su cama, mientras él fue a traer una cubeta y una toalla para limpiar al pequeño. Una vez echa su tarea, arropo al niño que aún seguía dormido, y dándole un casto beso, sin nada de malicia, ni lujuria, lo dejo dormir, mientras él se iba hacer lo propio en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba en total silencio, en una esquina se podía observa la cama matrimonial y sobre ella un bultito, que no era otro que el dueño de aquélla habitación. Draco Malfoy se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara, lo que lo hacia ver a los ojos de cualquiera, a un hermoso ángel. A un lado y sobre la mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las once.<p>

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

El sueño que acababa de tener y como había determinado que había sido, pensó que era el más real que recordara; miró anhelante hacia la ventana, en definitiva y si se hubiera hecho realidad, hubiera sido un enorme problema, aún así no dejaba de ser excitante. Miró hacia ambos lados de su cama, y se sintió extraño pues hasta hace unos días sentía que era ideal para él, pero ahora era demasiado grande para él solo, definitivamente algo faltaba. Algo pequeño, frágil y que había puesto de cabeza toda su vida en esos últimos tres días.

- ¿Draco? - llamó una tímida voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, desde el otro lado de su habitación, y fue entonces cuando el rubio fue consiente que no se encontraba solo. En una esquina oscura del cuarto, sentado sobre la silla de su escritorio se encontraba un pequeño moreno en pijama, mirándolo dulcemente y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás ahí? - preguntó sorprendido

- Media hora creo - explicó tranquilo - hace poco que me levante.

- Me hubieses despertado para que te prepare la cena - decía mientras se sentaba en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- No tengo hambre - negó el adorable niño

- Si no comes te quedarás enano - casi rió ante su propio comentario.

- ¿Pero me amas así, no? - la pregunta sonaba inocente, aún así fue directa.

El heredero de los Malfoy tragó con dificultad pero asintió. Mientras tanto el pequeño se había acercado y ya se estaba acomodando a su lado en la enorme cama.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó desencajado

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - pidió ilusionado

El rubio pensó que lo mejor era dormir separados, lo más alejados posibles, pero como en los últimos días termino asintiendo al pedido del pequeño dándole la espalda por completo a su razón. El morenito, por toda respuesta muy sonriente se acercó al mayor y le dio un casto beso en los labios que dejó al rubio totalmente fuera de sí - Buenas noches - dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba las sabanas y cubría con ellas al mayor y a él mismo.

-¿Aún tienes sueño? - preguntó tranquilo mientras lo veía acostarse.

- Me dejaste muy cansado - respondió tranquilo, mientras por la cabeza del mayor iban pasando mil recuerdos al instante, sin poder evitar mirar al niño y recordar el rostro extasiado de hacia unas cuantas horas se abalanzo sobre el y pronto se encontró con un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del niño, sus piernas a cada lado de las del menor imposibilitando todo movimiento, mientras su boca empezaba a juguetear con los labios del moreno, que se entregaba con alegría al mayor.

Draco estaba totalmente fuera de sí, solo podía recordar los momentos vividos hacia solo unas horas, y no podía dejar de pensar que su cuerpo no había quedado satisfecho; pronto se dio cuenta que nuevamente su cuerpo le había ganado a su cabeza, ya que sin poder controlar sus movimientos se encontró rozando descaradamente sus caderas contra las del menor que ya empezaba a gemir al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

Sus manos tenían vida propia, una había pasado a meterse debajo de la playera del pequeño, buscando contacto con esas tetillas que había visto no solo en sueños. Sus labios pasaron a besar todo el rostro del niño, y poco a poco fueron bajando peligrosamente hasta su nuca, lentamente empezó a besar esa sensible zona, y poco a poco esos besos se convirtieron en succiones, que lograban que Harry gritara el nombre de Draco una y otra vez como si estuviese poseído.

Mientras el mayor alejándose un poco del menor pero sin perder contacto visual, observaba con atención la "_obra maestra_" que había echo, al dejar mas de una marca en el cuello del moreno; luego se decidió continuar, mientras sus manos empezaban ya a quitarle completamente la playera al pequeño, dejando su dorso moreno totalmente al descubierto a la par que sus caderas seguían moviéndose descontroladamente pidiendo atención.

El moreno lo miraba con sus hermosas esmeraldas totalmente brillantes, los labios color carmín entre abiertos, pidiendo ser devorados, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y unas hermosas tetillas de chocolate pidiendo ser probadas. El rubio no pudo resistirse ante tanta maravilla y pronto empezó a mordisquear la tetilla derecha mientras pellizcaba la izquierda, haciendo que Harry gritase más descontroladamente, si era posible.

La mano libre del mayor empezó a bajar los pantaloncillos del menor, y pronto comenzó a tocar la erección del pequeño sobre la tela de los calzoncillos, provocando espasmos incontrolados por parte de este. Sin quitar la ropa interior al Potter, su mano se dirigió a la parte trasera, y se dedicó a apretar esas nalguitas color chocolate, tan suaves al tacto. Era imposible describir el sin fin de emociones que estaba sintiendo el mayor.

Empezó a tocar la entrada del pequeño ya sin poder contenerse, y fue entonces cuando Harry gritó sin control viniéndose sobre ambos, manchando parte de su dorso a causa de que aun no estaba totalmente desvestido.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y muy asustado se alejo rápidamente, había estado a punto de violar al pequeño, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacerle daño; no otra vez, maldición; pensó mientras lo miraba desde el borde de la cama. Se sentía sucio por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Draco, no te vallas - pidió el pequeño, mirándolo muy asustado

- Harry...esto no es correcto - intento disculparse torpemente el mayor, se suponía que debía cuidarlo y en cambio había estado a punto de aprovecharse de esa inocencia, justamente aquella que era lo que más le gustaba en él.

- ¿Esto también lo hacen las personas que se aman? - preguntó con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos.

El rubio asintió, sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del planeta.

- Eso pensé...continúa por favor - pidió casi al borde del llanto - no te vallas, no me dejes solo otra vez - pidió tristemente mientras se sentaba en medio de la cama.

El rubio no sabia que hacer, se sentía miserable, al ver así a ese angelito, tan vulnerable pidiéndole que continúe, pidiéndole indirectamente que lo posea, era como en sus sueños, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que le hiciera caso, pero él era un Malfoy, y como tal tenía que controlarse, y así fue. Por primera vez en lo que iba de esos tres días pudo hacer uso de su autocontrol, caminó directo al pequeño y lo abrazo. No fue una abrazo cualquiera, sino que para Draco significaba la forma de pedir disculpas por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a ese niño, era la manera que tenía de decirle cuanto lo apreciaba por ser quien era, era al fin de cuentas, la primera muestra de afecto real que daba el heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

- _Rubito_ - llamó dulcemente el pequeño

- ¿Qué? - preguntó separándose un poco para poder observar detenidamente al pequeño

- Continúa...

- ¿Si te lastimo? - preguntó intentando desanimarlo.

- Sé que tú nunca me harías daño - sonrió limpiándose los ojos.

El rubio asintió y pronto lo empezó a besar nuevamente, pero esta vez era un beso dulce, sin lujuria de por medio; él se lo había pedido pero no sería hoy, recostó al pequeño nuevamente en la cama, y empezó a besar su dorso muy lenta y suavemente, disfrutando de cada contacto, de cada roce de sus labios con esa virginal piel.

Bajo hasta su entrepierna, a la que le repartió muchos besos, aun sobre la tela, ante la mirada de sorpresa del pequeño empezó a lamer por encima de la tela, succionó dejando al ojiverde sin aliento. Hasta que se decidió y le quito completamente los blancos calzoncillos.

Empezó a masturbarlo, lenta y suavemente, mientras mordía sus tetillas, para volver a bajar y enseñarle al pequeño lo que era un "_mamada al estilo Malfoy_".

Succiono hasta que el pequeño se vino en su boca, y mientras subía a besarlo y darle de probar de su propia semilla, tuvo que abrirse los jeans para darle un poco de atención a su "_amigo_".

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió unas manitas inexpertas que empezaban a masturbarlo.

No tardo mucho en venirse sobre el pequeño, que tocando con su manita el semen que cayera en su rostro, se la metió a la boca y empezó a chupar cada uno de sus dedos, esa desde el punto de vista de Draco era la escena más sensual que había visto en su vida, y aunque para él también sonara extraño, deseaba que se repitiera, solo para él, el resto de lo que le quedaba de existencia.

* * *

><p>Había dormido lo que le pareció siglos, despertó fastidiado por la luz del sol que le daba directamente en los ojos. Claro que pronto esa molestia desapreció, al notar cierto cuerpecito tibio que estaba a su lado. El timbre del celular empezó a sonar y muy a su pesar tuvo que salir de la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba para contestar.<p>

- Diga - contesto enojado al encontrar su mobile en el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Un Malfoy siempre responde al instante - decía la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea

- Sí, lo que tú digas - agregó de mala gana

- ¿Cómo va el cuarto día en la casa de los Potter?

- Bien, todo tranquilo

- ¿Ninguna novedad?

- Bueno, ayer fuimos a jugar fútbol

- Asumo que Harry te ganó, puesto que tú en ello eres un desastre - comentó su irónico padre

- Mira papá, que mi equipo en la escuela allá perdido un partido no quiere decir que yo sea malo jugando - refutó un enojado rubio, mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la cama, procurando no despertar al menor con sus peleas familiares

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el que falló el gol - refutó su padre

- ¡Por Merlín, tenía el tobillo hinchado!

- Excusas

- Lucius, deja de reprender a tu hijo, que nadie se queja que por tu culpa James y tú perdieran el partido de la final en el penúltimo año de la escuela - se escuchaba la voz de su madre

- ¡Narcissa!

- Ya dame el teléfono - ordenó la mujer

- ¿Mamá? - preguntó un divertido rubio, puesto que acababa de ganarse con cierta información que podría usar en contra de su progenitor a la larga.

- Hijo, ¿cómo están tú y Harry?

- Bien mamá

- ¿Qué están comiendo?

- Pues comida saludable

- ¿No será pizza, no?

- No mamá, estamos comiendo lo que yo cocino

- ¿Y Harry no a muerto? - se escucho la voz de indignación de su padre

- No, porque como dije yo cocino, no tú papá - ironizo el rubio

- Espera que regrese - amenazó su padre

- Ya basta los dos - sentenció la Sra. Malfoy - bueno Draquito, si todo esta bien me despido, dentro de media hora tenemos una junta importante, seguro Lily llamará luego a Harry, cuídense mucho

- Lo haremos - y así culminó la conversación.

El rubio se giró para ver a su angelito, que para su sorpresa ya se había levantado y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Eran los tíos? - preguntó

- Sí, y te envían saludos - confirmó el mayor

- ¿Dijeron algo de mis papás?

- Que llamarían dentro de un rato y que en media hora tenían una junta

- Ya veo... ¿Qué desayunaremos?, ¡me muero de hambre! - se quejó al tiempo que le rugía la barriga. Por lo que el mayor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita

- No te rías - dijo inflando los cachetes

- Ok, ¿quieres un emparedado?

- Si, de pollo y otro de atún o mejor los dos en un solo emparedado pero que sea enorme

- ¿No es una mezcla peligrosa?

- No, mi mami cada semana me los prepara

- Bueno, pero si mueres, será tu culpa - dijo divertido

- De acuerdo

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por un helado? - propuso horas más tarde el mayor, llevaban buen tiempo mirando la televisión y no habían encontrado nada divertido que hacer.<p>

- Vale - asintió el pequeño muy emocionado - ¿me dejas comer uno de esos que son grandotes con cuatro bolas de diferentes sabores? - preguntó con ojos brillantes

- Esta bien, solo espero que no te enfermes - hablo más para sí que pare responder

- Si tú me invitas el helado, no me enfermo - respondió tranquilo mientras se bajaba del sillón e iba por su gorra, estaba haciendo bastante calor y él parecía no querer ocultarse.

El mayor solo sonrió y mientras tomaba su billetera y llaves que estaban muy cerca de su sitio puestas en la mesa contigua al televisor avanzó tranquilo hasta la puerta y desde allí llamó - ¡Harry apúrate, que si no te dejo! - amenazó divertido.

Al segundo, un pequeño morenito, bajaba corriendo atropelladamente la escalera con temor que el rubio se fuese a ir solo a comer helados y lo dejara encerrado en la casa, aunque sabía bien que Draco nunca sería capaz de aquello, prefirió no ponerlo a prueba.

* * *

><p>Caminaron tranquilamente bajo los rayos del imponente sol. El menor tomado de la mano del mayor, cuan pequeño sujeto de su padre por temor a perderse. Llevaba una gorra verde que combinaba perfectamente con su camiseta que tenía en el pecho el estampado de un león. Mientras tanto el mayor que lo acompañaba vestía una camiseta negra con bordes blancos que combinaba perfectamente con sus jeans negros con marcas blancas, parecían gastados, pero ese solo era el efecto que le había querido dar el exclusivo diseñador de la familia; sí, ese era Draco Malfoy, un joven de orbes grises y el adolescente más codiciado por las chicas, que en ese momento se encontraba yendo a comer un helado con el que a ojos de los demás era tan solo como su hermano pequeño, pero que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en los últimos días en algo más que eso.<p>

- Deme uno de... - pensó antes de continuar

- Chocolate, fresa, limón y vainilla - se adelantó a hablar el menor

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres eso? - preguntó, pero acordándose que el menor tendía a hacer mezclas fuera de lo común no le sorprendió que éste asintiera sonriente.

- Bien pequeñín, aquí tienes - dijo el de la heladería mientras le daba lo pedido a un ilusionado morenito - ¿Y usted que desea joven? - girándose para ver al rubio

- Uno de menta

- Tome - le tendió una vez hubo de haberlo preparado.

Una vez pago, decidieron que lo mejor era comerlos mientras caminaban de regreso, por lo que empezaron a andar mientras platicaban de lo más cómodos, observando tiendas, casas y parques que había cerca del lugar.

- ¡Draco! - escucharon que llamaban al mayor a lo lejos

El rubio entrecerró un poco los ojos para intentar vislumbrar al punto color verde y negro que corría en dirección a ellos.

- ¿Blaise? - preguntó dubitativo

- Serpiente rastrera, hace cuatro días que no sé nada de ti - se quejó un muchacho de cabellos negros con camiseta verde y pantalón negro una vez hubo llegado al lado del par.

- He estado ocupado - se explicó poco convencido de querer dar mayores explicaciones.

- ¡Qué mono! - gritó emocionado al ver al morenito que se escondía detrás del mayor - ¡Harry te ves divino! - seguía diciendo mientras abrazaba como a un pequeño peluche al menor.

- Blaise...suelta - se quejaba el _gatito._

Draco miraba la escena con una vena en la sien que amenazaba con explotar - Blaise... - decía intentando calmarse y es que desde que Harry naciera, su mejor amigo siempre que lo veía lo trataba como si fuese un juguete o una mascota, el rubio sabía que no era malo, pero si era un pervertido, y desde que descubrió que el morenito era demasiado lindo, le había propuesto a Draco en más de una oportunidad hacerlo participe de sus "_sesione_s" nada sanas, y no es que el rubio ahora no lo estuviera llevando a cabo, pero el ver como su amigo con la excusa de que abrazaba al morenito, aprovechaba para tocarlo sin que el menor se percatara, realmente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas - ¡Blaise, ya basta! - gritó separando al pequeño de los "_protectores_" brazos de su amigo.

- Que protector que estamos - señalo mientras lo miraba con perspicacia. El rubio por toda respuesta rodó los ojos.

- ¿Para qué me estuviste buscando? - preguntó rápidamente para desviar el tema de conversación

- Haré una fiesta - dijo animadamente

- Porque no me sorprende - ironizó

- Es pasado mañana, ¿vendrás?

- No puedo

- Draco, no seas aguafiestas

- En serio, no puedo - sentenció el rubio

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó haciendo un puchero

- Por que tiene que cuidarme - respondió un Potter escondido nuevamente detrás del rubio

- ¿Cuidarlo? - preguntó atónito - esto es inverosímil, Draco Malfoy, la bomba sexy, ¡Cuidando un menor! - gritó sin poder creérselo

- Te felicito Blaise ya sabes una nueva palabra - dijo mientras se giraba con clara intención de irse

- Draco, ¿Por qué no lo llevas? - susurro en su oído, seductoramente

- Ni lo sueñes - gruño, entendiendo las claras intenciones de su amigo de la infancia

- Pero...

- Pero nada, que te diviertas en tu fiesta - puntualizó de mala gana, mientras tomaba la mano del morenito para empezar a caminar

- De todas formas - empezó a hablar Zabini mientras se paraba frente al rubio impidiéndoles avanzar - serás todo mío después - dijo sonriente al tiempo que le robaba un beso

- Blaise... - gruñó un enojado rubio, mientras apartaba la muchacho - ya te dije...

- Sí ya - se quejó el susodicho - nos vemos - se despidió mientras se alejaba

Definitivamente Zabini era un imbécil, un imbécil que no entendía que él no era su juguete; se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio. De pronto se dio cuenta que se hallaba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Potter y lo más curioso es que había llegado ahí sin escuchar ni una sola vez la vocecita del menor que seguía tomado de su mano - ¿Harry? - le llamó al notar que éste estaba con la cabecita gacha.

El morenito alzo los ojos y lo miró, tenía unas enormes orbes verdes tristes, pero para sorpresa del rubio, el pequeño sonrió - perdón, estoy cansado - decía aunque a Draco no le pareció para nada convincente su respuesta.

- Ve a dormir entonces - le animó esbozándole una sonrisa que sin saber el morenito, Draco solo se las daba a él, porque Draco Malfoy nunca mostraba sus emociones a nadie, ni a su propia familia, pero cuando estaba con el Potter todo era distinto.

- Ok - dijo el morenito, mientras corría escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Hacía calor, un vaso de refresco estaba colocado sobre la mesita que estaba frente al sofá, el viejo reloj familiar colocado sobre la alacena marcaban las 12 pm indicando que un nuevo día había empezado, mientras un muchacho de tez tan clara como la leche y de rubios cabellos tan brillantes como el propio sol se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá con un libro en las manos que desde hacía horas habían intentado leer sin éxito alguno.<p>

No puede ser que un niño duerma todo el día, eso no es normal, se repetía cada cinco minutos, ¿Debería subir a verlo?; se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Alzó la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa que había pasado un minuto a penas desde que mirara el reloj por última vez y dirigiera su vista hacia las escaleras, esperando ver a un pequeño bajar corriendo para preguntar ¿qué hay de cenar? pero, no ocurría.

Así que decidido dejó el libro que ni siquiera había mirado en toda la tarde, se paró y empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación del pequeño.

Al llegar la encontró casi abierta, así que lentamente y procurando hacer el menor ruido asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

En su interior, un pequeño de nueve años se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el techo de la oscura habitación iluminada tan solo por la luz de luna que se dejaba asomar por la abierta ventana.

- ¿Harry? - llamó suavemente el rubio mientras ingresaba a la habitación

El pequeño se sobresalto al darse cuenta que no era el único en su cuarto y con mirada tímida observo al rubio, que llevaba el semblante bastante preocupado.

- Recién me levanto - dijo rápidamente el pequeño

- No te creo

- Esto... - titubeó un poco, pues sabía que después de todo el rubio lo conocía desde incluso antes de nacer, así que no tenía caso mentirle, por lo que sentándose en la cama decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada

- ¿Por qué no haz bajado en toda la tarde? - preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado del Potter

- Quería pensar - respondió quedamente

- ¿Sobre qué? - pero por toda respuesta el pequeño solo agacho la cabeza - ¿Puedo saberlo? - el morenito negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

Hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que el pequeño se decidió a hablar y levantando la cabeza, miró fijamente a Draco, con una seriedad tal que el rubio podría jurar que en ese momento ya no estaba hablando solo con un pequeño - ¿Blaise y tú que son?

Para el Malfoy la pregunta era totalmente fuera de sí, no tenía sentido que Harry le preguntara eso, era como si el pequeño le pidiese explicaciones a él, a un Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy; no tienes porque responderle, pensó firmemente - Somos amigos - como todas las veces actuó contrariamente a lo que su razón le indicaba

- Entonces... ¿Por qué te besó? - preguntó

Por qué lo besó... sin poder contenerse empezó a reír - ahora entiendo todo - seguía riendo, mientras un serio morenito lo miraba muy enojado.

- No te rías - le reclamó muy ofendido

- Perdón pequeño - se disculpó el rubio intentando ponerse serio - es que... - tomó al leoncito por la barbilla y rápidamente unió sus labios a los del pequeño en un inicial casto beso que poco a poco se intensificó.

Harry en un inició se resistía a los labios del rubio, pero poco a poco fue cediendo, hasta que hubo de separarse por falta de aire.

- _Gatito _- dijo Draco mirándolo intensamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro - entre Blaise y yo no sucede nada, él siempre hace ese tipo de cosas a pesar que le he repetido en reiteradas ocasiones que no lo haga, creo que lo hace porque sabe que eso me hace enojar.

- Pero...

- No sabía que para ser tan joven, eras tan celoso - dijo divertido, a lo que Harry infló los cachetes - quiero que sepas que los únicos labios que me gustan probar son los de MI _gatito _- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a besar nuevamente al pequeño.

- _Rubito_... - llamó cuando a causa de la falta de aire se hubieron de separar nuevamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Tu y yo...que somos?

Esa pregunta tan inocente fue como un balde de agua fría para Draco, ya que a pesar de haber pasado ya cinco días, aún no le encontraba respuesta. Suspiró intentando pensar rápidamente en que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- ¿Draco, tú me quieres? - preguntó el morenito sumamente preocupado ante el largo silencio del mayor, pero se tranquilizó ante el sincero asentimiento de su casi hermano - ¿Me amas? - continuó preguntando.

El primogénito de los Malfoy titubeó un segundo pues lo cierto era que no sabía que sentía por el menor, estaba claro que sentía un gran aprecio por el pequeño, pero no sabía si ello era "_Amor_" - no lo sé - respondió mirando fija y tristemente al pequeño - yo...te quiero mucho - empezó a decir por primera vez con toda la franqueza que le dictaba el corazón - me gusta besarte...acariciarte...tocarte...oler tu perfume...verte comer helado...que comas conmigo...odio que Blaise te toque de esa forma... - hablaba entrecortadamente

- ¿De qué forma? - preguntó un interrogante pequeño

- Bueno...solo ten cuidado - continuó - Harry sabes...yo no sé amar - dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del pequeño

- ¿No sabes amar?

- Nunca quise a nadie tanto como a ti, por eso no sé si lo que siento es amor

El silencio que inundó la habitación sobra decir que fue de lo más incómodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Por su parte el rubio se sentía el ser más miserable de la tierra, ya que no había sido capaz de corresponder al amor imposible que le tenía el pequeño, y por otro lado el _leoncito_ se sentía mareado y confundido, pues tenía la sensación que su pequeño corazón no estaba preparado para lo que ocurría, quería gritar, llorar y odiar a Draco de por vida, pero la pureza de su alma se lo impedía porque por extraño que pensase que fuera, su corazón gritaba que deseaba ser una persona muy especial en la vida del rubio.

- Déjame... - rompió el silencio el Malfoy con un apenas audible susurro - déjame...aprender a amarte

- ¿_Rubito_? - preguntó sin entender el pequeño

- Harry, se que te quiero mucho... - continuó explicándose el rubio lo más fácilmente posible pues no quería confundir al pequeño - no sé que es amar, pero...puedo aprender...si tú me enseñas - señaló mientras revolvía los cabellos azabaches del Potter

- Pero... - el morenito dudó mientras que Draco sentía que con esa simple palabra su corazón había empezado a quebrarse - ...yo no sé como se hace eso -completó el pequeño.

El mayor tuvo que contenerse las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el menor por lo que se decidió solo por atrapar los labios del pequeño con los suyos y tras un apasionado beso, susurro - entonces aprenderemos juntos.

Y diciendo esto lo recostó sobre la cama, mientras sus labios empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo del pequeño y sus manos empezaban a despojarlo de sus ropas.

Besó y marcó cada parte del pequeño cuerpo, mientras mentalmente se decía a sí mismo que aún era muy pequeño y que no estaba listo. A su vez Harry pronto llegó al orgasmo y sin más se vino manchando parte del rostro del mayor, esté lo miró y dándole un beso le dijo que ya era hora de descansar, pero las esmeraldas verdes empezaron a apagar su brillo, cosa que Draco no pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó preocupado, mientras acariciaba el moreno rostro.

- Es que...hay algo que falta hacer, ¿no? - preguntó un triste Potter

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Por que...siempre que te vas parece como si quisieras hacer algo, pero no puedes hacerlo - explicó

- Esto... - titubeó el rubio - aún no estas listo - explicó

- ¿Porqué?

- Por que...

- ¿Soy pequeño?

El rubio asintió y el morenito empezó a sollozar en silencio - ¿con Blaise lo hacías? - preguntó con un tono amargo que al rubio le dolió en el alma, pero sabiendo que estaba de más mentir y peor aún sabiendo que él le había propuesto aprender a amarlo, sabía que las mentiras no ayudarían en ese aprendizaje, por lo que desviando la mirada asintió.

- Eres malo - sollozo el pequeño

- Harry, es que no te quiero lastimar - se explicó, pero el morenito se había girado para darle la espalda

- ¡Vete! - gritó enojado

- Harry... - susurró tristemente el rubio

- ¡Te he dicho que te vallas! - siguió gritando el menor

- Pero...

- ¡Vete!

- Esta bien... - suspiró un cansado rubio, y levantándose camino hasta la puerta, giró el pomo y antes de cerrarla tras de sí, susurro un "lo siento".

* * *

><p>- Buenos días papá - saludó un muchacho de apagados ojos grises a través del celular.<p>

- Draco, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Lucius al otro lado de la señal

- Sí - respondió quedamente

- Te aviso que llegaremos mañana a las 4 pm, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok

- ¿Ok?, en serio Draco, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó su preocupado padre

- Nada, y ya me voy a preparar el desayuno para Harry, así que mañana nos vemos, adiós - colgó el teléfono a un enfurecido Lucius Malfoy que prometía darla un buen castigo a su primogénito en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

><p>- ¿Mañana?, ok mami estaré listo<p>

- Y pórtate bien, no le hagas renegar a Draco

- Sí mami - respondió tristemente

- ¿Te pasa algo hijito? - preguntó una dubitativa Lily

- Esto...no nada - se rectificó rápidamente - salúdamelo a papi, ¿ok?

- Esta bien cariño, nos vemos te cuidas mucho - se despidió la Potter

- Ustedes también, nos vemos - colgó el Potter menor

- Nuestros padres llegarán mañana - anunció una voz detrás de él

- Lo sé - respondió el pequeño con un tono de desagrado

- ¿Sigues enojado? - preguntó preocupado

- Que te importa - respondió intentando no verle a los ojos

- He estado pensando - concluyó el Malfoy, mientras mentalmente pedía que su idea fuese aceptada por el pequeño, por SU leoncito. Pero el Potter no pareció interesado en escuchar siquiera la idea que tenía el mayor, pues empezó a buscar en sus cajones la ropa que usaría ese día.

- Lo haré - dijo el rubio, a lo que el pequeño se quedó de piedra, mirándolo

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó aún en estado de shock

- Harry, voy a hacerlo contigo como lo hice con Blaise, bueno no de ese modo, quiero decir...que con él fue solo bueno...sin nada de sentimientos y contigo es diferente...pero...primero quiero que te pongas algo...verás...lo que te voy a hacer te va a ... - la garganta se le secó pues había estado pensando en eso toda la noche, y a pesar de que había intentado convencerse seguía con el miedo de lastimarlo - doler - terminó

- ¿Mucho? - preguntó el pequeño a lo que el mayor asintió.

- Es solo al principio, pero igual dolerá - se explicó - por eso quiero que te pongas esto - señaló mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una prenda.

- ¿Panties?-preguntó sin poder creérselo el morenito

- Bueno...es solo para evitar que me introduzca del todo en ti, es difícil de explicar - decía un avergonzado rubio que había estado imaginando la escena desde que se le había ocurrido, y sobra decir que por ello había estado la mitad de la noche en la ducha.

- Esta bien - aceptó un sonriente morenito, mientras corría a abrazar al mayor por la cintura - te amo Draco - dijo hundiendo su cabecita en la cintura del mayor.

* * *

><p>Habían decidido que lo mejor sería hacerlo después de haber cenado, por lo que la mayor parte del día se la habían pasado jugando fútbol, escuchando música y jugando con alguno de los videojuegos de última generación que tenía el pequeño.<p>

- Termine - anunció un contento Potter mientras mostraba que acaba de terminar de comerse toda su cena.

- Que rápido - comentó un tranquilo Draco

- Te espero en el cuarto - dijo contento, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

El rubio suspiró cansado, pues esa sensación en el estómago, a la que había decidió llamar remordimiento, había vuelto a aparecer, y aparentemente no pensaba dejarlo tranquilo en un buen tiempo. Así y dándose por vencido, pues era obvio que el apetito lo acababa de perder, y no porque no quisiera poseer a ese pequeño ángel de esmeraldas verdes, sino porque tenía miedo de que por su culpa su pequeño _leoncito_ volviese a derramar lagrimas, detestaba que ello ocurriese.

Con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo ganándole a su razón, terminó de lavar los servicios, limpio la mesa y se encaminó al cuarto del menor.

Por todo su cuerpo se había extendido la sensación de éxtasis, impulsada por el deseo de ver al pequeño debajo de sí, gimiendo por más, gritando su nombre, gritando su amor por él, pidiendo que lo hiciera con más fuerza y con esa idea en la cabeza, giró la perilla, y se encontró al pequeño, totalmente desnudo mirándolo sonriente.

- _Rubito_, ¿me ayudas a ponerme las panties?-preguntó con un brillo sin igual en los ojos.

El rubio sonrió, y pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por el calor que empezaba a sentir con mayor intensidad, la sensación de su estómago desapareció y todo el peso que alguna vez había sentido, se desvaneció, pues en ese momento su cuerpo le indicaba que solo existían su _leoncito_ y él.

Se encaminó casi corriendo a donde se encontraba el pequeño, tomo las panties negras que estaban a su lado, sonrió, y lentamente empezó a vestir al pequeño. El tacto suave de la piel con el roce de la suave y cara tela hacían poner en duda al rubio, sobre si debía continuar vistiéndolo o si debía poseerlo así y sin más.

Pero su razón está vez ganó la batalla y poco a poco fue terminando con su labor. Una vez que hubo que cubrir incluso el sexo del pequeño, decidió que primero debía darle cierta atención a esa zona, acercó sus labios y empezó a lamer y chuparlo, cosa que enloquecía a su pequeño.

Continuó con su labor hasta que el Potter estuvo a punto de venirse. Lo miró largamente, y el morenito pudo notar un brillo especial en los grises ojos que lo observaban. Draco besó la frente del pequeño y tras haber ensalivado su dedo índice, empezó a hacer círculos sobre la tela que cubría la entrada del pequeño, intentaba dilatarlo, claro que sabía que no entraría todo, pues aunque la tela cedía por su elasticidad, no permitiría que lo poseyera completamente, y bueno que malo, se había convencido que eso era lo mejor. Continuó con su labor hasta tener tres dedos casi metidos, mientras el _leoncito_ no paraba de ronronear, pidiendo que continuara. Una vez hubo echo esto le pidió a su pequeño que se pusiera en cuatro y éste así lo hizo, el rubio se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor y encontrándose ya completamente desnudo colocó su miembro en su entrada, empezó a rozar la entrada descaradamente con su pene, mientras Harry gemía de placer, poco a poco fue introduciéndose, aunque solo logro que fuese la cabeza puesto que la tela se lo impedía, y aunque gran parte del cuerpo del extasiado rubio maldecía y quería quemar dicha prenda, su razón intentaba balancear su deseo mandándole mensajes que decían "_aún es pequeño_".

Se movió dentro del pequeño y éste no paraba de gemir, el rubio se alejó cuando Harry sin poder contenerse se corrió, logrando manchar toda la prenda.

Draco se alejó pues sabía que de continuar en esa posición, no tardaría en poseer al pequeño cual animal en celo.

- _Rubito_ -llamó el Potter que se encontraba recostado en la cama

- ¿Qué pasa, _gatito_?-preguntó Draco, mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta con clara intención de ir corriendo a su habitación a "_darse un poco de atención personal_".

- Quítame las panties - pidió con un puchero

- Te las puedes quitar solo - respondió, intentando sonar lo más dulce posible, aunque su lado animal amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento

- Draco, quiero que me hagas lo mismo pero sin las panties, no importa si me duele - pidió el pequeño

- Pero...

- Por favor - suplicó al tiempo que se despojaba de dicha prenda

El mayor lo miró intensamente, observó su fragilidad y sintió miedo de lastimarlo, pero de un modo u otro su cuerpo se lo pedía, y la mirada del pequeño león gritaba que lo poseyera, ¿qué haces cuando tú razón te grita que no destruyas más su inocencia, que lo protejas y ames en silencio porque lo tuyo es un amor imposible, mientras al mismo tiempo tu cuerpo te dice que lo ames con pasión y desenfreno sin importar su edad, su fragilidad, si mañana el mundo entero te llama pederasta, si tu ser y el suyo piden que lo marques y le demuestres que tu corazón es suyo, qué evites de ese modo que vuelva a derramar una sola lágrima por ti porque piensa que sólo lo tratas como a los demás y el quiere ser el especial?. Entonces lo haces.

Draco empezó a besar cada centímetro del Potter, dejándose envolver por la suave y frágil piel, sintiendo el sabor de la leche emanar de los labios del pequeño, marcando por primera vez el cuello del pequeño con amor y ya no por simple cariño, no sólo una sino varias veces.

- Te amo - susurra a los oídos del pequeño, por primera vez, por que lo siente y su corazón le grita que se lo diga. Mientras se introduce poco a poco convirtiéndose en uno con el menor. Las lágrimas empiezan a emanar de las esmeraldas verdes- Lo siento - dice un más que preocupado Malfoy, al tiempo que se va retirando del león.

- No - pide un sonrojado y lloroso el ojiverde - Draco, por favor.

- Dolerá - advierte preocupado, pero ante el asentimiento del león, decide que lo mejor será hacerlo en una sola estocada, y así lo hace. Espera un poco mientras lo besa y masturba, buscando hacerlo olvidar el dolor. Poco a poco en la habitación sólo de escuchan gemidos llenos de lujuria y placer dichos por los dos amantes.

Sus miradas se conectan, se nublan y con un te amo se vienen a una sola voz. Uno manchando el vientre del otro y el otro marcando a "_su león_" como suyo.

* * *

><p>El último día que estarían juntos casi había empezado, y ambos amantes se encontraban al parecer profundamente dormidos. El pequeño vestido con la camisa negra del mayor, y el rubio con el dorso completamente desnudo se encontraba recostado abrazando a su pequeño, ambos cubiertos con finas sábanas blancas.<p>

- Buenos días _rubito _- saludó el pequeño

- Buenos días, pequeño, que milagro te levantas tan temprano - comenta mientras ve atentamente el reloj, que indicaba ser las seis de la mañana.

- Que malo - dice inflando los cachetes

- ¿Y no me das mi beso de los buenos días? - pregunta con picardía, que desde hacía rato lleva despierto y aunque con los ojos cerrados pensaba en todas las emociones vividas la noche anterior, y como había llegado a la conclusión que ese pequeño le había robado el corazón y que lamentablemente él, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, se había enamorado, sí, ahora sabía lo que era amar, y por su nombre que cuidaría de ese pequeño hasta el fin de sus días.

- Bueno - aceptó colgándose de su cuello y acercándose a los labios del mayor le dio un casto beso.

Claro que para el rubio ello no fue suficiente, por lo que atrapando nuevamente los labios del menor entre los suyos poco a poco fue intensificando el beso, separándose sólo para poder observarlo mientras se dedicaba a desabotonarle la camisa, al tiempo que desciende para probar el sexo del _leoncito_, que emite sonoros gemidos de placer que el rubio disfruta porque son como una melodiosa canción en sus oídos, mientras su dedos empiezan a acercarse peligrosamente a la pequeña entrada.

El ojigris bebe completamente la semilla del menor cuando éste ya sin poder contenerse se viene de lleno en su boca, luego lo mira intensamente para devorar sus labios y una vez separados mete sus dedos en la boca del menor, para luego introducir de uno en uno, sus largos y finos falanges en el interior del pequeño.

Harry al inicio siente un pequeño dolor por la repentina intromisión pero poco a poco su rostro de molestia cambia por uno de lujuria, mientras de sus labios nacen incoherencias entre las que sólo son entendibles sus pedidos por más.

Draco intenta controlarse pues aún es muy pronto para volver a introducirse en él, pero como en los últimos días termina cediendo ante los placeres de la carne.

* * *

><p>Después de almorzar los chicos habían decidido ir a dar un breve paseo en bicicleta antes de que llegasen sus padres y tuvieran que dejar de vivir juntos, aunque siempre se verían puesto que sus familias eran casi como parientes, a parte de compartir un negocio en común.<p>

Es así que el rubio adolescente vestido con jeans azul oscuro, unas zapatillas negras y camiseta negra que le hacia juego con pequeños detalles verdes iba manejando al lado de un pequeño de cabellos azabaches, vestido con shorts negros y camiseta roja.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó en voz alta el rubio, al doblar una calle y notar a un gran número de gente reunida en torno a lo que parecía ser una iglesia.

- Es una boda - explicó una anciana que se encontraba muy cerca a ellos, y que también observaba al tumulto.

- Una boda - susurro el moreno para sí. En la frente de Harry empezó a formarse rápidamente escenas en las que incluían al rubio vestido con un traje negro y a él vestido de traje blanco y yendo hacia el altar del brazo de su madre, mientras el primogénito de los Malfoy le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

El sacerdote empieza a hablar mientras el moreno está perdido en los grises ojos del mayor.

- Acepto - dice finalmente el rubio.

- Y tú Harry James Potter Evans, ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto - responde un sonriente moreno.

- Harry - llamó el rubio a lo lejos, logrando que el pequeño casi cayera de la bicicleta de la impresión - Vamos - agregó.

- Esto...sí ya voy - dijo empezando a manejar en la dirección del ojigris.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde y cuando ya estaban a la altura del mar, el moreno se detuvo, haciendo que Draco también lo hiciera.<p>

- _Rubito_ - llamó el pequeño

- Dime, pequeño

- Algunas vez... ¿pensaste en casarte? - soltó sin previo aviso

- Bueno... - se lo pensó el rubio - la verdad es que sí, bueno sé que debo casarme para que mi padre este feliz - explicó - pero hasta ahora no lo había pensado tan seriamente, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? - Sobra decir que el rubio por poco y no se cae de cara, si no lo hizo es porque eso sería muy impropio de los Malfoy, pero es bueno decir que lo que le propuso el pequeño formó una sincera sonrisa en los labios del mayor, no de burla sino de alegría. Así que acercándose a los labios del menor, y sin importar que alguien los fuese a ver, los rozo suavemente para luego darle un corto beso.

- ¿Cuál crees que es mi respuesta? - le preguntó aun tomándolo por la barbilla

El morenito sonrió y se abrazó al mayor.

- ¡Draco! - se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos

- ¿Pansy? - preguntó un descolocado rubio

- Al fin que te encuentro, Dragón - dijo de mala cara la morena que se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hola Harry, cariño - saludo sonriente, dejando a un rubio con la boca abierta - y volviendo a ti - dijo en tono enojado dirigiendo su mirada al mayor - ¿qué hora crees que es? - preguntó con las manos a ambos lados de la cintura

- Las tres, asumo - respondió despreocupadamente

- ¡Son casi las cinco!, tus padres están en la casa de Harry y están preocupados porque no los encuentran - se quejó dándole un coscorrón.

- Pan, eso duele - se quejó el mayor - bueno, bueno y ¿porqué no me llamaron al celular?

- Te lo olvidaste en su casa, según me dijo tu padre, quién por cierto me llamó y esta que echa humos - decía casi gritando la recién llegada

- Ok, entonces será mejor que vallamos rápido, Pan llámales y diles que ya estamos en camino y gracias por avisarme - se despidió rápidamente el rubio mientras le indicaba a Harry que lo siguiera.

- Ese par es único - suspiró la morena.

* * *

><p>- Te dejo unos días solo, y te vuelves un impuntual - reclamaba un hombre de cabellera rubia frente a un joven muy parecido a él que lo mirada muy serio.<p>

- Bueno, Lucius ya déjalo - decía otro hombre de cabellera negra azabache detrás de él que tenía su lado a un pequeño que parecía él mismo en miniatura.

- Es que no lo entiendes James, si Draco es así, como guiará nuestro imperio, esto le pasa por andar con Zabini - se quejó el mayor aún muy enojado

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Blaise con esto? - preguntó un dubitativo morenito

- Ves, ahora hasta Harry lo defiende - señaló Lucius

- Padre, Harry se refiere a qué en realidad Bla...digo Zabini no tiene nada que ver con mi demora - se corrigió, pues sabía que a pesar de que los Zabini eran una familia muy influyente, su padre no consideraba al heredero des esa casta el mejor. Blaise era muy descuidado y casi siempre andaba acostándose con alguien o en alguna fiesta en busca de conquistas, no es que fuera un vago, porque el joven era muy inteligente, pero en lo que respectaba a llevar la carga familiar, Zabini no parecía estar muy interesado, por lo que Lucius no lo tenía precisamente en la lista de "_los que si deben ser amigos de mi heredero_". Suspiró cansado, pues sabía que su padre seguiría con el sermón, así que se sentó y siguió escuchando.

- Querido, ¿ya te cansaste de renegar?-preguntó Narcissa entrando en la habitación con una fuente en la que traía galletas recién horneadas. Su marido frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y bien chicos se divirtieron? - preguntó Lily Potter entrando con una fuente de tazas de té

- Sí, Draco es el mejor - dijo un animado morenito

- Esto, no fue para tanto - comentó un sonrojado rubio, recordando todo lo vivido esa semana con el pequeño

- Draco, no seas modesto, saldremos de aquí a un mes posiblemente por quince días, ¿te quedarías a cuidar a Harry nuevamente? - preguntó animadamente James

- Vamos _rubito_, además así podemos seguir jugando - comentó el _leoncito_

- ¡Qué no me digas así!-se quejó el rubio, que debía aparentar delante de sus padres; el menor hizo un puchero pero entendiendo porque lo hacía el mayor, sonrió - Está bien, lo cuidaré cada que quieran - se ofreció sonriente pues sabía que así podría estar más tiempo con su pequeño

- Mami - llamó Harry, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- ¿Cuándo sea grande, tu me llevarás al altar?

- ¿Cómo? - la pelirroja lo miraba con curiosidad y un leve destello de preocupación reflejado en su rostro - ¿Porqué quieres que te lleve al altar?

- Cuando me case - respondió en tono de que era lo más obvio del mundo.

- Harry, aún eres pequeño para pensar en esas cosas - señaló su padre - además cuando te cases, el padre de tu novia la llevará a ella al altar, no a ti.

- Pero papi, ¡me casaré con Draco! - el rubio palideció ante la curiosa mirada que todos le lanzaron.

- ¿Con qué te casarás con Draco, Harry? - el Malfoy mayor miraba divertido a su hijo.

- Sí - respondió afirmativamente el morenito - por eso quiero que mamá me lleve al altar

- ¿Draco y tú que opinas? - James ahora era el que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - Si vas a ser mi yerno... - el tono que uso parecía ligeramente amenazador. El rubio trago pesadamente ante la serie de cuestionamientos que le estaban haciendo, cómo saldría de esa, se pregunto.

- Cosas de niños - dijo finalmente - ya saben... Harry tiene imaginación

- ¡_Rubito_! - el moreno lo miraba ofendido, de pronto se sentía traicionado.

- Esto... - se encontraba entre la espada y la pared; y para su mala fortuna no veía salida alguna - te propongo algo Potter - su vena Malfoy empezaba a aflorar - cuando tengas la mayoría de edad y si aún quieres me preguntas y ya veremos... - el susodicho lo miró con curiosidad y luego asintió.

- Es un trato Draco - Malfoy agradeció que el moreno no insistiera y sus padres parecían ya no estar tan alarmados.

- Cosas de Harry - se encogió de hombros mirando a su padre.

- Y de Draco también ¿no? - James lo miraba divertido - ¿debo llamarte futuro yerno?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. Como les mencione al inició esta es la versión 1.2 de la historia por lo que espero de todo corazón halla sido de su completo agrado.

Espero recibir sus opiniones.

¡Que la luz los ilumine!

DulceMinina


End file.
